Welcome to Wonderland
by Aspect of the Rainbow
Summary: Best six minutes of her life...
**A/N Hello beautiful people! My brain is fried. I just recently went back to school and it has been overwhelming. Add that to spring cleaning, my daughter's birthday party this weekend and my sister visiting next week... ugh! I mean seriously... reading 5 chapters a week? How am I supposed to retain that much information?! Okay done ranting. I wanted to post a little something to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about '25' for those of you following that story. I am just tired.**

 **I started this story around the same time as '25', but I decided not to go ahead with it, because (no lie) two days after writing this chapter, I came across another fic with the same storyline. Its a good story, too. It is much more intense than I would have done in my story, but the basic plots and even the title were too similar and I didn't want to seem like I stole there ideas. But I had wrote this already, so why not let you all read it!**

 **Enjoy! I will try to get back to '25' as soon as I can!**

* * *

At the early age of 24, Emma Swan had hit it big. She had managed to put herself through college and got her company off the ground with an amazing start. Now, at 28 years old, she was swimming in money. Growing up as an orphan, she never thought such a life could be possible. Yet here she was, young and successful, and with the best group of friends to call her family. She was with those friends now, trying to decide what to do for her 28th birthday.

"Oh my god! We should totally go to a strip club!" Ruby suggested excitedly.

"Ugh, I love you guys, but the last thing I want to do for my birthday is stare at a bunch of penises." Emma sighed.

"Not Magic Mike's, Em. I was thinking… we could go to Wonderland…" Ruby supplied with a smirk.

"You guys would really go to Wonderland with me?" Emma asked. It was no secret that she was the lesbian of the group. She didn't mind joining her friends at the male strip club, but she never pressured them to try out Wonderland with her. She never liked going alone, so suffice to say, she has never been there.

"It's your birthday. Of course we want to do something you would enjoy. Besides, Rubes swings both ways and although I don't, I can still appreciate the female form." Mary shrugged.

"We can even call August and Neal! I don't think they've been there yet." Ruby was already pulling out her phone to call the boys.

"Alright, let's do it." Emma decided.

They rented a limo for the night to allow them all to fully enjoy themselves. Nobody wanted to worry about safe travel when they were drunk off their asses. The limo pulled up in front of the large golden doors to let the group out. Emma was the first to exit and she took a moment to admire the fancy looking club. Even the lit up 'Welcome to Wonderland" sign was classy looking.

The small party made their way to the door and tipped the bouncer to let them in ahead of the line. The place was pretty large with a stage big enough to accommodate multiple dancers at once, with 3 poles evenly placed across it. They were led to a table and Ruby excused herself for a moment. Emma had a feeling she was up to something.

"So apparently, all the dancers represent Disney characters. Supposedly the villains are the hottest ones. That's what Kill told me anyway. His brother had his bachelor party here." Neal spoke to the table.

"Sexy Disney villains, huh?" Emma pondered out loud. This should be interesting.

"Hello. My name is Belle and I'll be serving your drinks tonight." A beautiful brown haired girl approached, wearing a revealing yellow outfit.

The group ordered their drinks and Ruby returned just in time to appreciate the gorgeous waitress. The lights on the stage dimmed and a voice was heard over the public address system.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our first dance of the night. I only have one question for you tonight… Who's afraid of the big bad wolf…?_

The spotlight shined on the stage revealing a figure in a large red cloak. The music started and the dance began.

"Little Red Riding Hood is fucking hot…" August whispered to the group.

"Psh, I could play the role much better." Ruby said. It was her favorite story after all. The group laughed.

"So where'd you disappear to?" Emma whispered to Ruby. She kept her eyes on the stage.

"Oh, I just had some questions about the place." Ruby waved her off.

So far the group was having a good time. They watched Little Red Riding Hood, Maleficent and the Wicked Witch of the West perfom. The dancers were all amazing and very attractive.

"So where are all the princesses?" Mary wondered.

"Its Villains night. You guys picked a good night. Everyone's favorite is up next." Belle spoke as she handed out another round of beers.

"But Red Riding Hood wasn't a villain." Emma pointed out.

"We always start the night out with a 'princess' to get the crowd going." Belle smiled. "I'll be back with your shots."

By now the gang was feeling great. The drinks kept coming and everyone was truly enjoying themselves. Belle returned quickly with 2 shots of Tequila for each. She handed them out and placed the limes and salt in the middle of the table. Before walking away, she placed a perfect red apple in front of Emma.

"For the birthday girl." Belle winked and returned to the bar.

"What the…" Emma was confused.

"Happy Birthday, Emma!" Ruby exclaimed and held up the first shot. The group joined in and they all downed the Tequilas as the announcer began to speak again.

 _Is everyone ready for the dance I know you've all been waiting for?_

The patrons cheered.

 _Before we get started… It seems we have a birthday girl in the house tonight._

Emma's friends whooped and hollered, drawing attention to their table which caused the blonde to duck her head, embarrassed.

 _Let's all wish Emma a happy birthday and hope she enjoys this little piece of the forbidden fruit…_

Emma glared at Ruby and the brunette flashed a mischievous smile before looking to the stage. A nefarious orchestra piece began to play over the speaker (The Evil Queen theme from OUaT). A slim brunette strutted onto the stage with an air of royalty.

"The Evil Queen?" Emma raised a brow and whispered to Ruby.

"Yup." Ruby replied simply, eyes never leaving the stage.

The theme song died down and led into a seductive R&B beat.

" _Freak Me Baby_ …" Emma gasped as soon as she heard the song. It was one of her favorite old school R&B hits. Ruby must have requested it! She chanced a glance at her sneaky friend and noticed the smile on her face. She then quickly turned her attention back to the hypnotizing beautiful brunette dancing on the stage.

The entire room seemed to be in a trance and the Evil Queen transitioned from a sexy villainous outfit to a classy yet very revealing black baby doll number. Nobody was as entranced as Emma though. It was quite obvious that she was dancing for the birthday girl and Emma couldn't help but be affected by the looks the dancer was giving her.

The DJ looped the music back a few times, creating an interlude that gave the brunette time to make her way off the stage and towards the waiting blonde. Emma slid her chair back as she watched the dancer intently. The Evil Queen circled her chair, swaying her hips to the beat, then sat on Emma's lap. She leaned back into the blonde and began to grind in her lap as the lyrics picked back up.

" _Baby, don't stop… Baby, don't stop… Baby! Don't stop!_ "

Emma was completely losing it. Her hands moved towards smooth looking hips only to stopped by Ruby who quickly whispered 'No touching allowed!'. Emma groaned, unknowingly causing the tantalizing brunette dancer to smirk. Everyone wanted to touch her. The brave few who chanced it weren't so lucky afterwards.

She ended the dance still in the blonde's lap, but she had turned around and was now facing her. As a final birthday tribute, she moved her hand to a neatly tied black ribbon between her breasts. She slowly pulled the ribbon, while continuing to grind, exposing her perfectly round breast to the beautiful blonde and the rest of the patrons lucky enough to come that night.

All Emma could do was pray that she wasn't drooling and thank the Gods that she wasn't a man. She would surely be stiff as a board right now. She was brought out of her trance when a seductive voice whispered a "Happy Birthday!" in her ear. As the dancer gracefully stood, Emma quickly pulled a hundred from her pocket and slipped it into the the brunettes thong. The Evil Queen smirked and walked away backstage.

"Holy shit!" Emma breathed out. The rest of her group laughed.

"That was totally worth the money!" Ruby exclaimed, calling for another round of shots.

 _Best six fucking minutes of my life_ … Emma thought to herself as she downed another shot.

A/N

Regina danced to 'Freak Me Baby' by Silk


End file.
